lighteningstrike
by yami john
Summary: boy controls powers he doesn't no he has


LIGHTENING STRIKE  
My name is Tobias. They say lightening never hits the same spot twice; boy did I ever prove them wrong. I was only 12 when the Gods bestowed upon me the power and the ability to control lightening from above.  
  
It started off on a day when there was supposed to be a great lightening storm. I got into a fight with my parents, because I wanted to go out with some friends. "I will be fine we will be sheltered", I said. "I said no and that's final", replied mother. "Now go to your room." "I. HATE YOU", I answered in a burst of tears, and ran up to my room." He'll be fine", said father, "But I am afraid I was too rough on him now he will rebel", cried mother. "I hate them I thought to myself! I will run away and never come back", I said, "I will just call Marin", I thought. " We've been through everything together, she will understand how I am feeling". I ran quickly to the phone and dialled Marin's number. Marin's was my best friend from kindergarten we always stuck up for each other. "Hello", replied a voice from the other end of the phone line. "Marin is that you", I asked? " Yes", replied Marin "It's me Tobias, can I come over?" I asked. "Yeah sure, but be careful on the walk here, I heard there is going to be a huge lightening storm "said Marin in a terrified voice. "I'll be fine I replied. You don't mind if I sleep over too", I said as an afterthought. " No, I don't mind you can sleep in my room", replied Marin." Thanks, you are the best friend anyone could ask for I replied. I'll be there soon"  
  
I opened the window and climbed out, walking quietly across the roof in the efforts not to make any noise. I reached the end and slid down the pole and climbed off. "The fastest route to Marin's house is through the beach, so that's the way I will go", I thought to myself. I began to run down the beach at the fastest speed I could go when right in front of my eyes a giant bolt of lightening hit the sand. I ran to see what had happened. "WOW so that's what happens when immense heat hits sand", I said to myself. As I started walking towards where the lightening had struck, I noticed a piece of glass lying in the sand that was still glittering like white diamonds from the burst of light. As I went to pick up the glass I suddenly had to drop it quickly because I had burnt myself, so I quickly tossed it into the lake. Steam came out of the lake so I walked over and took it out of the shallow water it had landed in. I walked back to the spot it was in before. I said, "I should stay here until the next bolt of lightening hits then run, because like the genius I am, I know that lightening doesn't hit the same spot twice." Wow was I proven totally and utterly wrong. I looked up at that moment and from above, a bolt of lightening was coming down from the sky at a very alarming rate, and it was headed directly towards where I was standing! In that split moment I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I screamed as I blacked out and hit my head on the piece of glass that I had taken out of the lake.  
  
I woke up in an ambulance car with a massive headache and the sirens didn't help make any of it better. I turned over and all I saw was my dad holding my mom in his arms and she was balling her eyes out. She turned over and gave me a great big hug but as she went to touch me she was blasted back to the wall of the ambulance truck. My dad's mouth gaped open and as he went to her aid he turned to me and said. "That was a huge shock, Tobias what happened out there?" I went to explain when the nurse in the back answered for me "He has been struck by over 1,000 volts of electricity, I don't know a single person that could take all that at once," She took a breath then began to speak again, "but you left there with 2 or 3 scratches and a cut on your head because you hit a piece of glass but the doctor will tell you for certain once you have been examined" My mom, dad and I were shocked. Little did I know that I had just gained my new special powers.  
  
As the years went by I learned to control the power of electricity. The only people that knew I had these special powers were my friend Marin and myself. Little did I know that more people knew about my powers.  
  
"OK class, settle down ", said the teacher." We have 2 new students I trust you will be nice to them. "Hi I am Karin", said the first student " I am Bryan", said the second student. Karin was the type of girl that could get what ever she wanted and Bryan was a little on the chubby side, and always followed Karin around. "Take your seats in the back "They moved closer and closer until they were both sitting beside me one on each side. They began to chat with me asking me all kinds of awkward questions, like how old I was, and were I was born. I ignored them trying not to get into trouble. Then out of nowhere they asked me if I could control lightening. At that exact moment I thought I was going to drop dead. I screamed out and said," MARIN, I. CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD." I covered my mouth embarrassed as the teacher turned around and glared at me with an angry look on her face "Tobias and Marin kindly leave the class now and I want to see you two after class." Outside wasn't any better than inside Marin wouldn't talk to me because I had accused her and I gotten her in trouble." How could you tell", I said in an angry quiet voice "I never said anything," replied Marin with a mean look on her face." Those two new kids knew I could control electricity ", I said in the most calmest voice I could muster at the moment. Marin turned around with the same stunned look that had been on my face when they asked me that question." I never said a thing ", she said," I swear" "Then how do they know?" I replied.  
  
The bell rang recess had arrived. I looked all over the school to find those kids. They were nowhere in sight. The only place I didn't look was on the roof. I could only get up there if I asked Joe the janitor, or I could improvise. I looked around to find something I could use to get up on the roof. I ran back inside the school and headed straight for the janitor's room, I searched around and found a rope and a hook. I ran outside and tied the hook to the rope and tossed it up to the roof. It caught hold on something solid on the roof, so I began to climb my way up. Just my luck I had found them. They were up there doing some voodoo doo-doo stuff. In a puff of smoke a head appeared, it was freaky and scary so I hid behind some old wood. I listened curiously to what they had to say." We have found the boy master what do we do with him?" ask Karin to the big giant head. Bryan said, "Should we take the girl and lure him to us? "The big giant head answered, "Yes, take the girl with E.S.P, the girl named Marin" I couldn't just sit there and listen to them plan to take my friend Marin. So I did a stupid thing and got up from my hiding spot and said, "You leave her alone." "The big scary head said, "Well look we have a snoop, seize him now and bring him to me." Karin jumped off the roof, I thought she killed herself but I had more things to worry about the chubby guy charging at me and the fear that he would sit on me.  
  
"Ok" I thought to myself I'm going to show these punks some of my moves. I knew he would be an easy hit, he was such a big target, I knew I couldn't possibly miss. As he ran towards me the skies turned grey and I screamed out "lightening" and a bolt of lightening came hurtling down from the sky towards me, as it got close I pushed it with my hands and it hit him directly in the midsection. It was a prefect hit but he was standing there like nothing happened .It was silent, then a big blast came from the area were the bolt hit and he was knocked out. I scratched my head and said, "Wow, that was easy, I thought he could take more than just that"  
  
Then all I saw was a blob of water, it was Karin with someone in the blob. She had defeated Marin in the time it took me to knockout Bryan. I ran to help Marin up, "Uh-Uh another move and I will snap her little neck", said Karin with a smirk on her face. "Leave her alone she didn't do anything to hurt you", I said trying to make sure she wasn't going to kill her. " I don't know why we're supposed to be sacred of her", said Karin with a grim look on her face." my master told me she has e.s.p powers and we should worry because they can grow with fear, he wants to use her powers against the humans", she said as she blabbered away their plans. Then I heard a whimper "help me" .It was Marin. Then Karin stepped on her and told her to be quiet. Then something inside me snapped, the skies turned black. The school was covered in darkness and all that anyone could see were my eyes as they turned an electric yellow. I yelled and shot out my arms as lightening hit me. I yelled LIGHTENINGSTRIKE and lightening shot out of the sky and tore the roof in half. It was heading straight for Karin she couldn't move and since she was made up of water it made the hit more devastating. It hit her head-on, she was screaming of pain when suddenly she was nothing more than a little puddle. Than I remembered about Marin, I went to help her up but she was gone. I looked around for chubby but he was gone too, tears fell from my eyes. I was sad because I tried so hard and got nowhere, I fell on my knees. I looked down and something was in front of my face, a piece of paper. That big baboon must have dropped it, it was a map "It must be a map to their secret hide out ", I thought to myself "but what if it's a trap?" I had no choice I was going to save Marin even if my life depended upon it. I quickly got down from the roof, "Thank God no one was around, they must have all ran away when the action occurred", I said to myself. So I walked around and sure enough the Joe the janitor was waving everyone inside.  
  
The bell rang signalling that school was over. It was hard covering for Marin I told the teacher that she must have had some bad sushi and had to go home. I went home and had dinner "What's wrong Tobias I thought you loved macaroni and cheese", said mom. I replied, "I'm just not hungry I'm going to go do my homework. "My parent's had a weird confused look on their face's." I'm proud of him", said my dad. Why?" replied my mom? My dad said," He's doing his homework." My mom started to laugh.  
  
I sat down and began to think of ways on how to get back Marin. I thought to myself "good tomorrow's Saturday I have a whole day to find her." So I began to plan and plan and plan, until I fell asleep on the table. My parents came up and carried me to my bed and tucked me in. The next day I woke up on my bed." DARN, I fell asleep and I don't what I'm going to do", I said. "I'll make a plan up on my way there." So I put on my pants and shirt and I got onto my bike and left." So it's on Main Street and Maxwell Drive", I said to myself." but that's the old Saw Mill building." So I raced my way there. When I got there, there were two people guarding the door. I hid behind a tree and snuck closer. I zapped the first guard from the back of his neck knocking him out, then the second guard came for me, I was in no mood to be stopped in my tracks. The guard tried to punch me and I ducked and I made a thunder ball in my hand and tossed it at his stomach. He fell died in his tracks.  
  
I snuck in as quite as I could be. I looked around and there were camera's everywhere. So I charged up and I sent an electric wave through the whole facility. I then set off the back up generator and that sounded the alarm." Since they know I'm here, I don't have to sneak around", I said to myself. I began to run down every hallway I could find. I ran into a room just as I heard the guards run straight by my hiding spot.  
  
I turned around to see what door I had entered. It was a room filled with humans in giant test tubes. It was horrible walking by people that might likely be dead, and then I saw two people walk in front of me. One was completely dressed in white and the other in black." Hello, our names are Sun and Moon", said the two mysterious people. "Brother let me handle the intruder", said the boy dressed in black known as Moon. " Do as you like, just make it quick, the master needs us", replied the boy dressed in white also known as Sun. I said," Listen hear, if I defeat you, you must take me to your master, got it." Moon replied," That won't likely happen, I am a man of my word" I grinned at him and said," I'll show you that you're just a coward." Before I could do anything the room was swallowed in darkness. I felt like I was falling in slow motion, slowly to my impending doom. I was being hit from everywhere I was so disoriented I couldn't tell where he was. So I closed my eyes and thought of a way to beat this freak." Ok he depends on the darkness to keep him hidden then what can get him out in the open" I thought to myself." I know, light," I said," I have figured out your weakness." Then I began to hear laughing and then was hit from behind. Whatever lay ahead, I had to be brave. Then I clutched my hands together and electricity began to surround me." I'm made up of electricity, electricity makes light." I said in a brave voice." Guess what, I'm a giant light bulb." Then I could see everywhere, the light was blinding Moon. Then I charged an electric ball and threw it at Moon than the darkness faded away. I looked around and saw Moon on the floor but so was Sun I ran to Moon and picked him up by his collar and asked him what had happened to Sun. He replied with all his strength," Sun and I have a special bond if one gets hurt so does the other." I said," Ok then now where is your master?" He replied," Get out of this door take a right, then go all the way to the end then turn right, then at the first left there will be two giant doors, the master should be in there."  
  
So I ran out the door took a right then another right and a left. "Right where there suppose to be." I said when I found the doors. I ran to the door and opened it. I ran in ready for battle with my fist up. I looked up and I saw my friend Marin chained up by her arms and legs. She open her eyes and yelled out to me," BEHIND YOU" I looked back and was knocked out.  
  
I woke up and now I was chained up too. I tried to pull at the chains "Don't try they're metal", said a mysterious man. I looked down and it was the giant head I had seen on the roof. I said to him," Wow that's pathetic you're that scared of me you have to chain me up, and you have a weird metal suit also." I chuckled." Hey, lets start fresh I'm Tobias how about you?", I said to him." My name is Tyrant", he said to me. I said to him in a exaggerated voice," Wow your name is so cool what's your power, surprising people with your name." I laughed out loud." You're in no position to be talking", said Tyrant. I replied," Tell me your power." Tyrant smiled and answered my question," My power is the ability to change you from good to bad, all the people you have fought were people I had mind control over for example Sun and Moon are really good inside." I was shocked I replied," You monster, they were innocent people." He smiled and said to me," I want you to see my powers in effect Tobias, by using them on someone close to you", he waved his hand and then Bryan brought in Marin and laid her in front of Tyrant and then he left. Tyrant closed his eyes then put his first two fingers on each temple and moved them in a circular motion. He opened his eyes and all I heard was Marin screamed in pain. I turned my head and cried listening to your best friend shrieking in pain isn't the most pleasant thing to listen to. The screaming stopped I looked down and Marin slowly got up and turned around. Tyrant laughed and said," My puppet yank his chains." I closed my eyes then I heard a snap. It wasn't my shoulder popping out of its joint it was the chains. I looked down and it was Marin she wasn't manipulated.  
  
"I have the power of esp. so I just blocked everything out in my mind," said Marin so that's why I wasn't manipulated by your power." I got up and smirked " What are you going to do now you fool." I said with confidence." No one said I couldn't take over your mind." Tyrant said and did the procedure again. But I still had a grin on my face as I stood up. Tyrant opened his eyes and said," What's wrong I can control your mind." Then Marin said," You just don't get it, I blocked everybody's mind, no one is under your pathetic control anymore." Tyrant screamed and tried to run out of the room but it was blocked by Sun and Moon. Then Moon filled the room with darkness. The only person that could not see was Tyrant as he was the only one manipulated by the darkness. Then I yelled out," You take over my friends mind and expect to get away with it." No one could see from inside of the Saw Mill building but the skies turned dark. The suns light was blocked. My eyes glowed I said," It's over your weird suit makes you a large lightning rod, LIGHTENINGSTRIKE!!!" it tore the ground in half and sliced Tyrant straight down the middle. It took only a split second then he blew up, but it wasn't guts it was scrap metal. "What's this?" I asked in a confused voice. "I'll explain outside, this Saw Mill building is on fire no thanks to you", said Marin So we ran the Days brothers lead the way out.  
  
We got out safe. Just then the ambulance came. They wrapped us up in a blanket and got us out of there. We were sitting at the back of the ambulance truck when I remembered that Marin promised she was going to tell me something." Marin how did you know that Tyrant was metal?" I asked Marin."Oh, um, he was made by an evil scientist that could change minds like Tyrant's power." she said." but when he came out of his pod he still had a few bugs. ", She took a breath." He knocked out the doctor and duplicated his mind, the doctor died in the process." I looked down and said," How do you know this?" she said with a smirk," I read his mind." They laughed and lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
